


The Sherlocks of the world

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock at John's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sherlocks of the world

The rain isn't all that cold, but every other guest has retreated inside. I can see you ushering them in, but you are not focused on the task- your eyes are looking around. At first I think you're looking for me, but then Mary comes and your whole face lights up at the sight of her. You never looked at me that way.  
Earlier today I would almost have told you. There was a moment, when the sun was still shining and the guests were streaming outside, and you caught my hands and looked up at me and you were the happiest person in the world. I nearly told you then. But you were so happy to be with Mary that I couldn't. I suppose that means you taught me something after all. I just smiled back at you and told you I was happy for you, and I am. So long as you are happy, I could sit through the worst storm to keep you that way.  
I have a theory- an untested theory, true, but based on sound personal experience- about the Sherlocks and Johns of this world. The former do not seek company, but when they find someone they connect with they bond deeply and forever. They spend much of their time alone as a consequence. The latter, however, must under no circumstances be lonely. They are constantly searching, making countless new friends in their search for the person who will matter most. And you, John, have found her.  
I know that within weeks you will move out. I mind, of course, but there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing, save treasure every shining moment spent together. I will be fine, eventually. The Sherlocks of the world, it would seem, are meant to be alone.


End file.
